This invention relates generally to upholstered furniture and sofas and, more particularly, to a sofa having means for converting a portion thereof into a table and/or armrest.
A problem that occurs with great frequency relates to the need for a table or other convenient surface upon which to rest a drink or food or to use as a writing surface. Tables positioned beside or in front of a chair or sofa are not always convenient and sometimes occupy space which may be limited. Folding tables and the like which may be stored when not in use are at best a bothersome and not wholly satisfactory solution.
A similar problem relates to the lack of a support upon which to rest one's arm or elbow. For example, while the occupant of the end seat of a sofa can rest his outboard arm on the sofa's side arm, there is no support available for the occupant's inboard arm.
For reasons of both comfort and convenience, it would be desirable to have a conventional form of seating furniture, like a sofa, which can be readily converted by an occupant thereof to produce a table or an armrest or both. It is also desirable that the means for such conversion be substantially invisible when inoperative so that the sofa appearance, comfort and design considerations are not adversely affected.